


Beaten

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Torture, Violence, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gavin was kidnapped for a reason. That reason was to gain information, and there was only one way that this crew was going to get it.Takes place after Ransom.Day 28 of Whumptober 2019 - Beaten





	Beaten

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the other parts of this series this probably won't make much sense, unless you wanted to read some mindless torture without the backstory then go right ahead!
> 
> Hope you enjoy...

_“If you give it to us, you’re free to go. If you don’t, then I hope you like it here, because it’ll be the last place you see.”_

By the time Nero said that he was right in front of Gavin, so close that their knees were almost touching.

“What do you say?” Nero titled his head and clasped his hands behind his back.

Gavin continued to stare up at Nero. “I say you’re in over your head.”

Nero scowled and threw a punch at Gavin. Gavin’s head was thrown to the side and there was a ringing in his ears as the pain in his head grew tenfold.

Nero shook his hand as he went to pace back and forth in front of Gavin.

“What, you think your crew’s going to come get you? Maybe you’re not as smart as I thought.” Nero stopped pacing as he turned back to face Gavin. “Anyway, I don’t have time for this. Let’s get started.”

* * *

Gavin wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but what he did know was that Nero didn’t appear to be trying very hard.

From where he stood in front of Gavin, Nero clenched his bloody fists at his sides and glowered at Gavin. So far, all he had done was throw a few punches at Gavin whilst he asked him about the information that his crew already had on them.

“Look, it’s not my fault that you didn’t make any copies of those files or bother to remember what was in them,” Gavin spoke for the first time since Nero had begun to interrogate him.

Nero looked so mad, Gavin was surprised smoke wasn’t coming out of his ears. Then, a moment later Nero took a deep breath and his composure grew calm again, that grin back on his face.

“Fine, if you’re not going to comply then we’ll just have to move onto the next step. It just gets harder from here.”

Nero reached behind his back and pulled out a pocket knife. With a flick of the wrist the blade was exposed and the man clutched it in his hand as he advanced on Gavin again.

“Tell me the identities of your crew members.”

Gavin didn’t say anything and Nero stepped forward to slash his knife across Gavin’s arm. Gavin winced at the pain but still didn’t say a thing.

“What about the location of your base? Or the location of a safehouse, or warehouse even?”

Still nothing. Another cut was carved into his arm.

“Identities of any of your allies?”

One more cut joined his arm, and was soon followed by a slash across his chest when he still refused to say anything.

And then another after that and soon Nero moved onto his legs and Gavin still did not answer a single one of his questions.

After some time Nero grew frustrated with Gavin’s silence and ended up pocketing the knife as he made his way back over to the door.

“Alright, stay silent. You won’t for long.”

He didn’t say another word as he made his way out the door, and Gavin could breathe for a bit whilst his wounds began to sting.

* * *

Nero came back only a few minutes later and he was followed by a few other members of his crew. A couple of them carried buckets whilst Nero carried a cloth in his hand.

The buckets were dropped on the floor and Gavin grew nervous when he saw the water sloshing around inside them.

None of them said anything as they entered and one of the men grabbed Gavin’s hair to pull his head back. Nero casually threw the cloth over Gavin’s face and Gavin was met with darkness. Someone grabbed hold of his shoulders to hold him down and the other man continued to keep a grip on his hair.

It was natural instinct for Gavin to start to struggle as the cold water suddenly splashed over his face.

He couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was suffocating and he was sure he was going to pass out, but then the water stopped and the cloth was ripped from his face.

Gavin took in deep, gulping breaths. He could hear Nero chuckle from above him.

“Don’t seem so confident now, do you? Care to answer one of my questions now?”

Even though Gavin could hardly breathe, he still shook his head.

“Fine.”

The cloth was back on his face a moment later and so was the water.

The second time was worse. Gavin couldn’t even suck in a breath beforehand so it took him even less time before he started to struggle. He was sure that he was under the water for longer that time as well, but the lack of air made everything feel excruciatingly long.

Eventually, the cloth was off again and Gavin could breathe once more.

If anything was said after that, Gavin didn’t hear it. There was just a ringing in his ears as he coughed and choked and tried to take in shaky breaths. Although, he was sure he could see Nero’s lips moving, most likely asking Gavin the same question. But Gavin didn’t answer, and before he knew it the water was back.

Gavin was pretty sure he passed out that time. One moment he was struggling to breathe and then the next he was being slapped awake. Gavin coughed up the water that had gotten into his throat and blinked through the water that had gotten into his eyes.

“No falling asleep on me now.” Nero grinned from above him, glad to see that Gavin was suffering. “So, are you going to cooperate now, or shall we go in for another round?”

“Go ahead.” Gavin’s voice was croaky from the water and he sat up straight again now that the hand was released from his hair. He knew that they weren’t going to continue like that, not if they wanted to keep Gavin alive.

Nero seemed to be aware of that too as his resolve fell slightly, his smile threatening to slip into a frown. However, he composed himself a moment later as he gestured to one of the other men with a tilt of his head and crossed his arms. A second later the remaining water in the buckets was splashed over Gavin.

Gavin spluttered as the cold water hit him and soaked into his clothes, his wounds stinging as the water reached them. Then, Nero and the other two crew members left the room without another word.

* * *

It was probably an hour later until Gavin saw anyone again. The room he was in was cold and with his wet clothes Gavin had felt himself begin to shiver in his chair. However, when the door in front of him finally opened, Gavin tried to compose himself and put the coldness to the back of his mind.

As he suspected, Nero was the one who stepped through the door. He was alone again, but this time he was holding an axe.

“Well, we’ve come to a decision. We don’t need you anymore,” Nero said as he casually leant against the axe.

“What?” Gavin was confused, this was a sudden change of heart.

“Yeah, turns out we had copies of those files your crew took. So if you’re not going to provide anything useful then there’s no reason to keep you here. And after all the anguish you’ve caused there’s no point in letting you go, not unless you want to give us something for the road?”

Gavin just continued to watch the man, still not quite understanding what he was getting at. He’d only been here a few hours and this crew was already giving up?

“Suit yourself.” At Gavin’s silence, Nero lifted the axe off of the floor and positioned it high in the air. Then, in one swift movement he swung the axe through the air and towards Gavin.

Gavin couldn’t help but flinch back as the axe came towards him and his breath stopped as the blade got closer and closer.

Suddenly, the axe stopped right before it touched Gavin’s throat. Gavin could almost see his breath on the blade it was so close.

“Nothing? Really?” Nero let the axe fall back down next to himself and seemed to slump where he stood.

Gavin felt like he could breathe again now that there wasn’t a blade at his throat, and then he smirked as he realised what was happening.

“Mock execution? Did you just go through the backlog of torture methods to get me to talk? Are you really _that_ incompetent?”

Nero glared at him and he lifted the axe again. Any amusement was gone from his face as he brought the axe up and smashed the blunted handle into Gavin’s knee.

Gavin yelled out in pain as the handle made contact.

“Oh, so now I get a reaction?” Nero asked as he drove the handle back down again to the same spot and Gavin was sure he felt something crack.

Gavin tried to lean forward into the pain, but was prevented by the way that his hands were tied behind the back of the chair. Instead he looked up at Nero when he heard the axe be tossed onto the other side of the room.

Nero looked furious at this point, like all of his patience had gone. Did he really think that Gavin was going to break by this point, though? Gavin could almost roll his eyes at it if he wasn’t actually in pain.

“Everything else hasn’t worked with you, so you’re either going to speak now or die now. It’s your choice, and I mean it this time.”

Before Gavin even had the chance to say anything, Nero pulled a knife out of his back pocket again and swiftly plunged the blade into Gavin’s thigh. Gavin grit his teeth as the knife was twisted and then yanked out again.

“Say something and I’ll make it stop.”

Gavin clenched his eyes shut and shook his head.

He then felt the thump as Nero’s foot made contact with the chair and Gavin could feel himself falling. Falling backwards until he hit the ground with a loud thud. As he hit the ground, a sharp pain coursed through his hands as they were trapped between his chair and the ground.

The whole world seemed to go black for a moment as all his injuries were jostled and he smacked his head against the floor. Then, when everything came into focus again, he saw Nero standing over him.

The man opened his mouth to say something, but then he was cut off by the loud sounds of gunfire that came from down the hall.

“What?” Nero cast his gaze to the door in shock, before realisation dawned on his face and he turned back to face Gavin.

Gavin smirked up at him. He knew what that sound meant. His boys were here, it was time to go now.

“It’s been fun, although maybe you could have tried harder.”

Perhaps it was a bit too early for Gavin to get cocky. He wasn’t out of the woods yet and didn’t know how long it would take for the others to reach him. He was still tied to a chair that was sprawled across the floor with a man above him who seemed like he wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of him.

And that was exactly what he did a few moments later.

Nero’s shocked face had rapidly been replaced by one of pure fury. He quickly stepped over Gavin and crouched down so he was straddling over him.

“You think you’re just going to get out here?” Nero grabbed Gavin’s shirt to pull him close. “I meant it when I said this will be the last place you’ll see. Now I just have the added benefit of seeing your crew’s reaction to your corpse before I take them down too.” He sneered as he dropped Gavin back onto the ground.

The next thing Gavin knew, Nero’s cold hands were wrapped around his neck, and then they were squeezing. They were squeezing so tight and Gavin couldn’t breathe. He tried to struggle against the man on top of him but there was too much weight on Gavin’s hands that were still tied behind his back.

That grin was back on Nero’s face but this time it seemed manic. A moment later his face became a blur and black spots began to fill Gavin’s vision.

Gavin just had to hold out for a little longer. That was all his crew needed. Just a little longer.

But it was so hard. So hard to breathe and he couldn’t wait any longer. Couldn’t resist the pull of the darkness that soon enveloped him.

And then all he could see was blackness and all he could feel was nothing.

_Concluded in Day 31 of Whumptober._

**Author's Note:**

> Only one more part to go!


End file.
